


Scared

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Misc. Cartoons, Van Beuren Tom and Jerry
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homeless Tom looks back on his life until the present day. Van Beuren Tom and Jerry fanfic, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Scared

Scared

A Van Beuren Tom And Jerry oneshot by KatTheFirePheonixWolf

* * *

Tom looked up into the rainy sky, blinking raindrops out of his neon green eyes. His clothes were soaked, from his bowler hat down to his boots. He didn't ask to be out here. In fact, he even didn't ask to be famous, or for his and Jerry's eventual dive into obscurity.

When he was born from that inkpot in Van Beuren Studios in that fateful Halloween in 1930, he was just another person in the studio, working alongside humans on these cartoons, and thought he was one of them, just born in a different way. When Amadee Van Beuren, the boss of Van Beuren Studios, adopted him, he thought Amadee was his real father. Then when Jerry came out of the inkpot, he discovered something. Humans were bastards.

Seeing him on the ground like that, near death, being abused by the other workers, he couldn't stand to let that happen. He sacrificed himself to save what was to him at the time a complete stranger. That's when their friendship formed, as well as the start to their cartoon career.

Throughout those years, Tom still cared for Amadee, because in Tom's mind, he was the only human he could trust. And then it all came crashing down in 1938. His adoptive father Amadee, who had suffered a stroke in July of that year, was confined to his home, and Tom, being the only thing he had left, was no longer Amadee's adopted son. He was now his caretaker.

Jerry had gone to a loving family, who would have him in their household for twenty years, causing Tom to have serious bouts of depression, sometimes to the point of being suicidal. Then, in November, Amadee died of a heart attack, leaving Tom out in the streets, fighting for his life. And when Tom and Jerry met again in the year 1958, Tom knew this was going to be the start of a new beginning.

Tom sighed as he tried to remember what had happened until now. It had been fifty three years since he and Jerry had reunited, and the world had changed since then. No one even recognized him anymore, except that one 15 year old girl that wanted him and Jerry to sign the case of a dvd that had all of their works on it and then gave them hugs. That was the only exception.

Tom bowed his head in sadness, and then walked over a large cardboard box, which was sobbing wet, and his and Jerry's makeshift home. He crawled into it, and then curled up so he wouldn't be hogging a lot of the space in the box because of how tall he was compared to Jerry. "Goodnight, Jerry." he said to the rather short, chubby redhead. Jerry smiled, his dark blue eyes glimmering. "Goodnight, Tom." he said back. Tom closed his eyes and went to sleep, as the rain kept pouring down on the heads of strangers.

* * *

THE END

I do not own Tom, Jerry, Amadee, the fangirl that Tom and Jerry signed the DVD for, or Tom and Jerry's backstory. Tom and Jerry belonged to Van Beuren Studios and are now in the public domain, Amadee Van Beuren was a real person who really did own Van Beuren Studios, and did die in November 1938, the fangirl is a dear friend of mine, who does indeed own a Van Beuren Tom and Jerry DVD, and the backstory belongs to the small fanbase of this cartoon series, who I am lucky enough to belong to.


End file.
